The Intern
by kymmo
Summary: Just like that the college intern became the subject of class 3-5's inner conflict were they gay, or did they just find the hot as fuck twink Nagisa Shiota the cutest little thing who apparently is also a huge bad ass motherfucker?
1. Chapter 1

this was honestly supposed to be some sort of serious shit where Nagisa actually helps 3-5 get their shit together but then my mind slipped into the gutter and this monstrosity was born.

sort of **CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER 180** I guess?

* * *

7 years has passed since the our graduation from the assassination classroom. He had a massive growth spurt, hitting somewhere around six feet or taller. His scrawny limbs have developed muscles from the training regimen He's developed back in middle school. Last but not least, Nagisa would become a handsome, inspirational mentor loved by charming students.

At least, that's how everything was planned in his head...

But of course fate wouldn't allow it.

Nope. None of that happened within those seven years. he still stayed close to the ground. Not growing a lick since his graduation from middle school, _middle school._ God knows why his limbs were still scrawny as fuck and well, an inspirational mentor? Nagisa didn't know anything about that.

"Good morning everyone. I am Nagisa Shiota a collegiate intern who will be teaching this class starting from today" He said as he walked inside the dingy, piss poor excuse of a classroom.

The smell of pungent musk and heavy testosterone hung in the air. The room was dim he noticed, obviously because two of the four flourescent lights were broken. various doodles of reproductive organs painted the desks, walls, hell there were even some on the ceiling! Trash was all over the classroom, unidentified liquids pooling in the corners of the room.

Jesus this room is a pig sty.

He was met by silence and incredulous stares from his future students. He smiled. Just as he was about to start calling their attendance, a loud guffaw broke from the silence. "Are you seriously our new teacher?" the boy asked his voice mocking. Apparently his tone triggered something, and soon the whole class was laughing.

"Some college intern" one scoffed

"Get the fuck outta here I know middleschoolers taller than ya" another called

"Yo, what if this shrimp is actually a girl, I say we pull those pants and have a little check"

Ah there it is, comment on his androgyny. It seems that people still mistake him for a girl despite him cutting his hair.

Paradise High was very different from Kunugigaoka, Nagisa observed. And it was just his luck to be assigned to this dysfunctional hellhole.

In Kunugigaoka, students from the end class were harassed, derogated and neglected. Their classroom was even isolated in a mountain for Christ's sake. All the while, students from the main campus especially the A class were always considered, praised- hell, they were even worshipped!

Simultaneously, Paradise existed as the complete opposite of his alma mater. Not in the sense of them treating their students equally. No, Paradise High was literally the opposite of Kunugigaoka Academy.

Here, their end class were respected. Respected out of fear, but respected nonetheless. While the poor souls who actually take their education seriously get bullied.

Seriously, when did things start to go wrong?

He was snapped out of his musings when the bell rang

"Lookie here dumbass, you do realize what school this is right?" one of his students in a Mohawk stepped closer his face wore an ugly sneer. The boy was trying to intimidate him, but it wasn't working, really. "if you don't want to end up in the hospital in a full body cast I suggest you leave and just call study hall or something"

"The bell just rang I advise you go back to your seats" He said shakily. Not because he was scared, no it was out of exasperation.

A blonde laughed a friend of Mohawk's he supposed. "Pwease go back to your seats" he laughed "Ha! look at you you're shaking like a leaf!"

"Please go back to your seats" Nagisa's tone was much clearer now "So I can start-" He was cut off midsentence when his tie was yanked harshly. This time it was a redhead, his golden eyes which held a manic look stared at him. Nagisa recognized that look. _Bloodlust._

The teacher also noticed that that students who previously harassed him backed off, and the class when deathly quiet. 'This boy must be the alpha of this unruly pack' he thought

"Try ordering us one more time and _I'll fucking kill you_ "

 _I'll fucking kill you_

 _Kill_

 _Kill_

 _Kill_

How many times has Nagisa heard that word? Which of the people he heard it from actually meant it? He looked deep into the eyes of his redheaded student and read the atmosphere around them. It wasn't dark, it seems the redhead just said it to intimidate him.

He was affronted. Kill? Oh please, this brat is a million years too early to be doing that. As a student of the Assassination Classroom the word kill was simply a magical chant that grants us courage and confidence.

A loud clap resonated throughout the deathly silent classroom.

/

Karma didn't know what happened. It all happened all too quickly, his undershirt was properly tucked in his pants, and his blazer was buttoned up properly.

But more importantly his teacher was behind him with his finger pressing dangerously against the pulse point in his neck. He could feel the unadulterated bloodlust radiating off his holder. he dared a glance over his shoulder and saw the bluenette's eyes which held the same look he saw everyday in the mirror.

His classmates stood aghast by the rapid turn of events. Their faces were painted white, their jaws on the floor. Judging by their looks, Karma believed that they sensed the feeling of danger too.

Karma was stunned. Never in his life has anyone ever outplayed him. Not even the toughest most burly person among his peers managed to corner him like this. His heart was hammering in his chest, threatening to break free.

 _Well mark him down as scared and horny._

He was turned around so he was facing his teacher who he saw was a _lot_ shorter than him. And wow, holy shit he's so cute. A sweet smile was given to him by the short college student, "Good luck with that, you have until graduation."

Nagisa, if Karma remembered their name correctly, faced the rest of his students "Same goes for all of you" he laughed and the redhead was pretty sure that was the sound of heaven's gates opening. Their teacher bent down to pick up his fallen notebook unaware of the hungry eyes that followed his movements.

"Now please be seated, so I may start class" The class scurried to their seats, eager to start the lesson. A complete 180 from their earlier reactions.

Just like that the college intern became the subject of class 3-5's inner conflict were they gay, or did they just find the hot as fuck twink Nagisa Shiota the cutest little thing who apparently is also a huge bad ass motherfucker?

Not to mention the object of Karma Akabane's fantasies.

* * *

Ok this is a really weird AU to appease my thirst for these kinds of fics... btw Karma is 17 and Nagisa is 21 so its not pedophilia I just have a thing for studenttoppingtheteacher!AUs.

I actually got the idea from that one akakuro fic in ao3, but I forgot the title all I know is it was from the author whose pen name is Arachnophobia I think...

I apologize for the grammatical errors and the probable misuse of words. i tried


	2. Chapter 2

Since I forgot to mark this fic as complete, I've decided to continue it because of your lovely comments (well, it was more like i was pressured to do it and I felt obligated to continue it so ta-da I give you a shitty OOC Karmagisa fic)

So if you're uncomfortable with **gay sex, drug use, illegal stuff, some demeaning vocab and dark humor,** I advise you to get out of this page because you're too pure for this world (the world needs more cinnamonrolls like you)

And if you're a sinner like me, well read away

This is unbeta'd by the way so prepare for any grammatical errors, misuse of words, and general what the fuckness.

Assassination Classroom doesn't belong to me btw

* * *

Its been a week since Nagisa started to teach class 3-5 and Karma was very displeased. Not only has the redhead been humiliated by the intern (multiple times mind you). Every single one of his advances and flirtatious comments has been either ignored, brushed off or just plain rejected.

Karma wasn't used to rejection. He wasn't used to not getting what he wants. Call him spoiled, whatever fight him. Karma Akabane does NOT lose. Karma always got the object of his fancy. So why, why has this pipsqueak never even given him the time of day?

Karma has always known he was attractive. He often used his charismatic appeal to get what he wants. He had his sharp smirk that can make anyone swoon or run away by its intensity. People pined after his lanky yet toned build, his physique that was developed in the numerous scuffles he's had with his peers. He was a delinquent, a rebel, and dare he say a playboy. Romantics fall for his devilish charms in hopes of being the one to "change" his insurgent attitude.

What a laugh.

Nagisa Shiota is a challenge. It's a good thing Karma likes challenges.

So here he was _listening_ to his desired with much _gusto_. Well, it was more like oggling Nagisa's ass as said bluenette wrote mathematical gibberish on the board. The board which still had crude sketches of phalli. He wonders how the intern is coping.

Karma watches his teacher reach up to write on a specific spot on the board which happened to be at the very top. His eyes drift down to the slight show of skin as Nagisa's dress shirt rides up, he swallows the saliva pooling in his mouth before taking a sharp intake of breath. The pen in his hand was gripped so hard it threatened to break. Wow was it getting hot in here or was it just him? Wait, why is Nagisa staring at him? Oh no, that's the face of someone waiting for an answer.

 _'Shit, what was shortie talking about again? Ah right.'_

 _ **"The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell"**_

"As much as I appreciate you and your dank memes, I'm afraid I was explaining the Pythagorean theorem" Nagisa walked towards him with a teasing smile stopping on front of Karma's table "Please try to listen to my discussions Akabane-san"

Akabane-san. 'Goddamn, why does that sound so sexy coming from his mouth?' He thinks. Numerous risque scenarios was conjured in his head, and Karma was one hundred percent sure he could feel a slight problem stirring near his abdomen. Nagisa slams a hand down on Karma's wooden desk, and the redhead was fairly certain that the blunette had gotten splinters. His eyes almost widened on the force of the impact. **_Almost_ widened** he's too cool for that kind of reaction, please.

Instead, with a sly grin on his face, he places his hand on top of the other's, Relishing the size difference. "But I can't focus in this kind of environment" gesturing to the poor state of the classroom and the growing (probably lascivious) spectators around them. then, in the most sensual voice he can muster the redhead whispers in Nagisa's ear. "Maybe you could tutor me personally, _Nagisa-sensei_ "

The trap is set. Karma could see the result now.

The intern would look at him red faced, his blue eyes would widen as he tries to collect his bearings. Only to fail at doing so, and then Karma was sure that the bluenette wouldn't be able to continue the lesson, therefore dismissing the class earlier than usual. Karma would gain the favor of his peers, once again showing them whose boss. Of course, last but not least, the intern would ask him to stay behind so he could "tutor" him and Karma could finally get rid of these sexual frustrations.

Karma pulled away from the bluenette's ear ready to see his plan unfold but nope, Nagisa was having none of that.

Instead of seeing his target blushing in a state of embarrassment, Karma found himself face to face with the intern's mocking smile with a brow slightly raised. The redhead's eye twitched, once again his plan was foiled by the petite male.

Nagisa beams at him, his smile making the redhead's heart skip a beat. "I'm glad you're starting to take initiative Akabane-san" the bluenette moves away from his table and Karma lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. The redhead brought a hand to his heart, taking note of the rapid rythm of his pulse. he clutches the uniform above his chest, bunching the material in his fist and scowls.

What are these feelings?

Nagisa looks back at the class and says "I just had the greatest idea!"a smile still on his face. "I'll be ending the class early today" Karma smirks finding pleasure in seeing his plan in motion.

" _but_ " Karma's eyes widened ever so slightly. He looks at the college intern and he swore could see his entire plan going up in flames. "We'll have to start cleaning this classroom. Thank you for giving me the idea" Nagisa looked him directly eyes and said in the most despicable smirk in history "Akabane-san"

Shouts of protest started to arise from the classroom. He could feel his classmates' glares burning his skin. So much for getting their respect back.

"Oh? The little chihuahua thinks he can tell us what to do." Karma taunts as one last attempt to salvage his plans. If there was one thing he could do best, it was influencing other people's thoughts to match his own. It would be easy, given that this room was filled with 'air-for-brains' delinquents who'd believe and follow anything they hear. kind of like sheep to a shepherd so to speak

"Yeah, who do you think you are?"

"Yer, not even tha' older than us"

"Ya we're actually the same age" one quipped

"Little bitch thinks he can tell us what to do"

It worked, Karma had successfully turned his classmates against their teacher. They were the sheep and he was their shepherd. The intern was standing motionless in front of them, a shadow was cast over Nagisa's face making his expression unreadable.

"Get outta here ya silly cunt" Water bottles and crumpled pieces of paper were hurled at him and Karma smirked this is what bitches get when they fuck with him. No one fucks with Karma Akabane

Nagisa simply dodged the objects flung at him all the while looking at Karma with that fucking smile. Oh, he knows that smile, that bastard was pitying him.

 _was he being underestimated?_

'The gall of this bitch, I'm going to fucking kill him.' Karma thought, he was seething but he kept his smug face. He wouldn't give that midget the satisfaction of knowing that he got to him.

Funny how he wants to fuck his teacher one second and kill him the next.

Karma abruptly stood up from his chair. The screeching of his chair's legs breaking the pandemonium. He was done, he was so done with Nagisa continuously thwarting his advances. So Karma stalked towards the board. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he only needs the attention of one in particular.

 _A suitcase measures 24 inches long and 18 inches high. What is the diagonal length of the suitcase to the nearest tenth of a foot?_

Karma stared at the problem in front of him and immediately wrote the answer on the board.

 _Let a = 24 and b = 18, whe solved c = 30 inches_

 _divide by 12 to convert inches to feet_

 _30/12 = 2.5 feet_

After encircling his answer, he turned around and sent a smug look towards his teacher. "I don't know about them" Karma started gesturing towards his classmates "But I don't really need your help with anything"

Karma paused before walking out of the room. "Don't even bother checking it I'm pretty sure I got it right." He could hear the bluenette calling after him, but it fell on deaf ears.

Nagisa stared frowning at the retreating figure of his student, he tried calling after the redhead but the other just kept on walking. He was about to run after him, but he remembered he was still holding a class. He turned to return to his classroom but before he could get inside he saw his students walking out of the classroom.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked tugging the uniform of Eiji Kobayashi, the boy with the mohawk.

"Haa? You said we were done" The taller said shrugging the hand off his blazer. "We don't have to do what you tell us" He called over his shoulder as he walked away leaving Nagisa to his thoughts.

Nagisa went inside the classroom and sat on the teacher's desk, he layed his head down with both arms tucked underneath. "What would you do in this situation if it were you Koro-sensei?" He thought aloud.

/

Karma walked towards the back of their school gym. He lifted the lid of one of the oil drums, reaching down he grabbed a portion of his stash and took out a pipe from his bag. He never really smoked or did drugs, he sold them to his dumbass classmates who would be only be a baggage to the world. So why not make them his source of income? But then again he is one of them, an unnecessary baggage to the world. He brought the glass pipe to his lips and took out the lighter in his pocket. He was about to light it when a ruler hit his hand startling him. Causing him to let go of the lighter and the glass pipe to the hard concrete.

Ok now he was beyond pissed who is the goddamn fucktard who decided to mess with him on a bad day

He turned to his side and goddamn the sight fueled his anger even more. Nagisa was standing a few feet away from him with a frown on his stupid face. Oh how he would love to wipe that look off his face with a kiss or a punch. Yup, definitely a punch.

With a roar, he launched himself towards the other. His hands were curled into a fist desperate for blood. So he swung his fist and punched Nagisa square on the jaw. Satisfied when he heard a slight cracking sound at the point of impact.

* * *

Well that escalated quickly

Damn the OOCness of the characters I cant

I was cringing the whole time I wrote this. This is such a shitty fic I'm so sorry you had to read this bullshit. Jesus it where am I even going with this?


End file.
